The Last Dreemurr: Bergkönigin
by TheMadQueen17
Summary: What if? In a alternate timeline Chara never killed herself with the flowers? What if she followed a different plan? And she ended up as the Queen of the Underground. Follow the tale of Queen as she carries the weight of her sins on her back to free her people.


_The Last Dreemurr:_ _Bergkönigin_ __

 _Part 1: Introduction_

The human child with the of Patience looks up in fear as the Queen of Monsterkind stared down at them with an menacing but sadden look on her face.

"I am sorry human…." The soft voice of the Queen said as she thrust her trident forward stabbing the soul of Patience and killing them.

Before the soul shattered into pieces the Queen used her magic to hold the soul together and put it inside a jar that contained powerful Monster magic that was able to hold a human soul together upon death. Sighing the Queen dropped her trident on the ground and fell on her knees her lips starting to quiver and her eyes starting to form tears, yet again she has killed an innocent human child and this was just the beginning of her suffering and her people's freedom.

Now all she needs is six more human souls and the Barrier would be broken and her war against Humanity would start and she promised the Monster people that she would destroy Humanity and retake the Surface. But, she found this ironic because she was a human too and the first Dreemurr Monarch to be human even though she looked human…. Chara Dreemurr, the last heir to the Dreemurr family saw herself as a Monster, she saw herself as one of them.

After fighting back the tears Chara got up from her knees, and picked up her trident. Taking one last look at the jar filled with the cyan soul she sighed and walked back into the Throne Room.

 _Throne Room_

Once Chara made it to the Throne Room she set her trident down by her chair and continued walking towards her house house in New Home where someone was waiting for her.

 _New Home_

"So… The jars worked?" Alphys asked, nervously as she sat down in one of the living room furnitures.

"Indeed, Doctor Alphys the jar's magical power was able to hold the human's soul perfectly." Chara said as she sat down in her chair.

"Wel-l that's good to hear my high-ness!" Alphys said in excitement.

"I'll start working on more of them as soon as I-"

"Now Alphys there's no need to rush why not spend some time with your Queen? After all, being an scientist must be hard work you deserve a break." Chara said, smiling at the nervous lizard.

"M-y Highness are you sure?" Alphys asked.

"I'm sure Alph." Chara said as she stood up and went into the kitchen to fix her favorite drink growing up with the Dreemurr family bringing back some memories.

 _Flashback_

"Dad… I think we should add more sugar to the tea." The young Chara suggested.

"Come on Chara! Dad makes the best tea even without sugar." Asriel said drinking his tea as Toriel and Asgore smiled at the two siblings.

"Well Chara what would you want in your tea? If you knew how to make it?" Asgore asked.

"I would add chocolate!" Chara said.

"Pffft I knew you would say that Chara." Asriel said.

"Hey, ain't my fault that chocolate taste so good." Chara replied shrugging and giggling at the same time.

"Well maybe it's about time I teach you two how to make tea?" Asgore asked.

"Really?!" Both Asriel and Chara asked.

"Of course! Besides let us see if any of you can make the best tea." Asgore said leading them into the kitchen.

During those last few hours Asgore, Asriel, and Chara were enjoying family time learning how to make different types of tea.

 _Present Day_

Chara snapped out of her day dreaming as the tea kettle started blowing steam giving the Queen an signal that the tea is ready. She walked over to the kettle and poured her signature 'Chocolate Tea' into the small tea cups and went back into the living room giving Alphys a cup before sitting back down in her chair.

"Tha-nk you my Highness." Alphys said blowing on the tea trying to cool it down.

"Please Alph, no need to be formal just call me Chara." Chara said simply smiling.

"Okay, Chara." Alph said.

Soon the two started to discuss about what's going on in the Underground and Alphys couldn't help but talk about her anime during their time talking to each other. But, Chara didn't mind she enjoyed talking with her people.


End file.
